


Pesadilla de Ensueño

by AilenChioRochy



Series: Los 7 Pecados Capitales [1]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Lust, M/M, SinLust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy
Summary: Nicolás Grimm es un joven hombre que trabaja en una empresa telefónica. Tras la muerte de su hermana y cuñado, se verá en la taciturna de encargarse de sus sobrinos. Al mismo tiempo, la empresa para la cual trabaja abrió una sucursal en Springwood y él, junto a unos cuantos más, son los privilegiados que administrarán la sucursal. Sin embargo, el regreso al pueblo natal de Nicolás desencadenará el regreso del famoso asesino Freddy Krueger ¿Qué les deparará a los nuevos vecinos y a los no tan nuevos?
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Los 7 Pecados Capitales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855579





	1. Cosas del pasado. Cosas del presente

El tiempo claro y despejado de ese viernes de verano de 1994, daba una calma al pobre hombre que realmente lo andaba necesitando. Esos últimos días de papeleo en el trabajo lo dejaban agotado, y más aún si se le sumaba el tema de la custodia de sus sobrinos. _De verdad que estaba jodido,_ se maldecía con resignación; _¡Cómo es que todo terminaba así!_ Pensó frustrado.

Nicolás Henry Grimm era un hombre de 36 años que aparentaba 28 y estatura de 1,78m; de cabellos negros, ojos color miel, piel clara y suave; sumamente inteligente, astuto y reservado, con un estilo elegante y misterioso. Él tenía la capacidad de que la gente lo respetara con solo una mirada de sus penetrantes ojos, pero solía ser amable con los que creía que se lo merecían. Era trabajador e independiente.

Su vida no había sido ni feliz ni sencilla. Ya desde antes de nacer la vida le tenía deparada mucho sufrimiento. Fue engendrado por una violación, su madre Eleonor Grimm (una chiflada e inestable joven) sufrió la bajeza de ser abusada por su propio guardia de seguridad (de la clínica mental en la cual residía). El recién nacido niño paso a ser adoptado por el hermano de su madre, Charles Grimm, quien le llevo a vivir con él y su familia. Pero en una visita navideña a su madre, el niño de 3 años presenció como el bastardo hombre torturo y mato a su madre biológica enfrente de sus inocentes ojos. Su familia, preocupada por su salud mental, se mudó entonces a Springwood, después del encarcelamiento y póstumo suicidio del hombre. Allí vivió otra etapa dura, pues los chicos se burlaban de él por ese hecho de su pasado (que descubrieron por error) y porque el jovencito no sonreía, se vestía de negro y se aislaba de todos a su alrededor.

Lamentablemente la desgracia no termino allí, pues fue secuestrado y violado por su vecino, quien mato a otros niños del barrio enfrente de sus ojos. Los padres adoptivos al ver el estado de depresión del niño de 8 años, lo internaron en un centro especial por 6 años, lo que los llevo a mudarse de la Calle Elm. Al salir, Nicolás ya era otra persona; pero si bien era más amable y no vivía en la oscuridad, tampoco había dejado de ser meticuloso y analítico con todo, y todos, a su alrededor. Desafortunadamente Charles y Roxanne fallecieron misteriosamente dos años después por lo que se emancipó a los 16 años y cuido de sus hermanos menores hasta que estos pudieron hacerlo por sí mismos. Consiguió su primer trabajo fijo a los 21 años, con lo cual pudo pagar sus estudios avanzados y cuidar de sus hermanos con mayores posibilidades para subsistir. En cuanto su jefe descubrió sus talentos, lo ascendió en la empresa y desde entonces ese trabajo se convirtió en su vida. Unos años después Nicolás recibiría dos terribles noticias: Su hermano Alfred, apasionado de las alturas, intento escalar el Himalaya y murió en el intento y su hermana Dilayla, su esposo y la hija menor de ambos, murieron en un accidente de autos, dejando a los mayores solos. Por lo que Nicolás acepto hacerse cargo de ellos. Y era ahí donde volvía a tener la vieja preocupación con respecto a la educación y mejor oportunidad para que los jóvenes se convirtieran en lo que sus padres habrían querido que fueran.

Pero su mayor inconveniente actual venia de la mano de su trabajo: La empresa telefónica compro una vieja central eléctrica destartalada y la había convertido en su nueva sucursal para el pueblito de Springwood. Y él, con todo su conocimiento y gran talento, fue escogido junto con otros nueve empleados para ser los administradores de la Sucursal. Y de más está decir, que regresar allí lo ponía nervioso y en alerta. A la expectativa de que pasara algo que pondría de cabeza todo lo que le costó construir en esos años.

Nicolás aparco en la entrada de su casa, suspiro resignado de nuevo y dejo de darle más importancia de la que ya tenía por sí sola. Salió del auto, cerró la puerta y camino a la entrada de la casa, pero esta se abrió antes de que él llegara. Por ella salió disparado un hombre joven de aparente 30 años, de pelo castaño claro, ojos negros y vivarachos, y un poco más bajo que Nicolás, que se le tiro a los brazos alegre por las buenas nuevas.

—¡Felicidades, Nick! —Le beso la mejilla derecha—. Me acabo de enterar y estoy feliz por ti: ¡Jefe de Sucursal! — se palpo la cabeza mirándolo asombrado—. ¡Increíble!

— Gracias Karl, es muy amable de tu parte. —le sonrió—. Pero... —y su mirada se ensombreció—. Suéltame. —le susurro amenazante con la vos más fría que pudo poner.

— C-Claro... —dijo aterrado, pero se recuperó pronto—. Deberías dejar que tus seres cercanos te abrasen. ¡No te vas a morir por eso! Estoy sanito y soy ¡Tu mejor amigo! —dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

— Sí, lamento ser tan rudo. Pero no me gustan las muestras de afecto como estas. —dijo resignado al afectuoso carácter de su amigo, entrando finalmente a la casa siendo seguido por este.

Los dos amigos dejaron sus chaquetas en el perchero cerca de la puerta y caminaron por el hall hasta la sala, donde se sentaron en el sillón frente al televisor. Nicolás lo prendió, puso el canal de noticias mientras Karl (que tenía una merienda preparada en la mesa ratona) le sirvió el café que tanto andaba necesitando el de ojos miel. Charlaron amenamente sobre el día largo que tuvieron en su trabajo (ambos trabajaban en el mismo lugar, pero ostentaban diferentes cargos y horarios) y también discutieron amigablemente sobre si llevarse a la nueva residencia de Springwood el cuarto oscuro (pues el hobby de Karl era la fotografía) o no.

Justo cuando estaban empezando a hacer la cena, llegaron los otros habitantes de la casa. Los sobrinos de Nicolás eran Tiara de 13 y Robert de 10, ella era castaña y tenía ojos celestes mientras que él era morocho y de ojos marrones. Ambos eran delgados y bajos para su edad, genes heredados de sus abuelos paternos. La otra persona era una bella mujer llamada Samara Blomstone, de 32 años, pelo largo y rojo, ojos azules, era alta y esbelta, amable pero firme, trabajaba como profesora de Literatura en la escuela de los niños.

—¡Qué delicioso aroma, querido hermano! —dijo la voz dulce de Sam a Karl. Saludo al de ojos miel con un beso en la mejilla izquierda y se dirigió a los niños—. Suban y dense un baño antes de la cena.

— Sí, tía Samara. —le respondió la cansada Tiara, llevando a su hermano con ella.

—¿Por qué eses caras? — le pregunto el de ojos negros a su hermana mayor.

— Perdieron el partido. —Dijo sencillamente, tomando asiento colocando sus manos en la mesa—. Hoy fue un molesto día, el calor no bajaba y los chicos cada vez estaban más desesperados. El equipo de los Robinson nos ganó.

La mujer entonces subió a ducharse, tras el partido que jugó con los chicos del equipo de su amigo y en lugar de Nick, debido a que este tenía que llevar los papeles del traslado validados a la oficina. Unos minutos más tarde, volvió a bajar a la cocina reuniéndose con los chicos y los otros adultos. Comieron alegres y charlaron de todo un poco, los niños alegres y nerviosos por la mudanza de la semana siguiente. Ya tenían todo empacado y empaquetado (salvo el sillón y la tele de la sala que empaquetarían en la mañana) y la empresa de fletes estaba ya pagada y vendría a las ocho en punto del lunes. Los niños una vez que terminaron subieron para lavarse los dientes y acostarse temprano. Samara lavo los pocos platos y cubiertos que usaron, así como las cacerolas y las guardo, una vez secas, en una caja de madera para ser trasladados de forma segura. Cuando el televisor y el sillón también estuvieron listos, los adultos subieron a dormir. Los dos hombres se bañaron antes de acostarse, para estar frescos en la mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se levantaron temprano y enlistaron las últimas cosas para la mudanza. No estaban tan lejos de la nueva residencia (tres pueblos los separaban) pero el viaje seria largo y pesado. Desayunaron en un bar cerca de la casa y pasaron el resto del sábado y el domingo en una posada cerca de su casa. El lunes, a la hora acordada, los camiones de la mudanza llegaron. Tardaron dos horas y media en subir todo y emprender el viaje. Los adultos y los chicos iban en el auto de Nick, una camioneta 4x4 de color negro, junto a sus bolsos de mano. Y tal como se había previsto, el viaje fue largo y pesado.

Finalmente, tres días más tarde ya estaban en Springwood y se dirigían a su nuevo hogar.

—Tío Nick, ¿dónde vamos a vivir? —pregunto curiosa Tiara.

—No lo sé, ¿y tú, Karl? —respondió apenado, virando en una esquina.

— Ya te digo. —Revolvió un poco los papeles de su maletín—. ¡Aquí esta! Calle Elm 1428.

Nicolás paro el auto de improvisto con la cara más blanca que la nieve. Entonces vio como los de la mudanza se detenían en una casa que conocía a la perfección. Una casa que antaño estaba llena de vida, llena de color y que tras la muerte de sus ocupantes había perdido su esplendor. Una casa en la que estuvo incontables ocasiones, donde rio y lloro, donde se enamoró por primera vez. Donde conoció el dolor de perder ese amor, donde sus pesadillas y sueños se hicieron realidad. Una casa que traía a su memoria miles de recuerdos y sensaciones ocultadas en lo más profundo de su ser, cosas que intentaron hacerle olvidar a pesar de que él no quería. Donde fue muy feliz con la única persona que supo entenderlo, quererlo tal y como era. Una persona que ya no estaba entre los vivos. La muerte que le dolía en el alma y corazón, pues sabía que a pesar del tiempo las heridas no se cerrarían. Y menos viviendo allí, con el recuerdo de Él en cada rincón de esa casa.

_He regresado a casa, mi amor_. Pensó feliz, para arrancar y acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la dirección, que no era errónea. Estaba en la Calle Elm, en la casa número 1428.


	2. Extraños sucesos

— Bien, parece que es lo último. —La alegría que sentía Karl era más que obvia—¡Ahora si es una casa como la gente!

Había pasado una semana y media cuando por fin podían jactarse de tener la nueva residencia limpia, pintada y amueblada: lista para ser habitada. Cuando llegaron a la casa, y apenas se fueron los de la mudanza, Karl había puesto a todos a trabajar: mañana, tarde y noche para devolverle la vida perdida hacia años. Sólo descansaron de noche y un par de horas a la tarde, pero valió la pena: Era fin de semana y la casa ya estaba habitable, lista para recibir a los nuevos dueños.

Antes de irse a vivir allí los jefes de alto rango de Telefónica Schrimgmoort S.A. habían hecho cambiar todas las tuberías, puesto nuevas vigas, cambiado instalaciones electicas, remodelaron todos los baños de la casa, pusieron una calefacción nueva y una moderna cocina. Por eso para cuando llegaron Nicolás, y su prole, tenían la mitad del trabajo ya hecho, sin embargo, les llevo su tiempo dejar todo en orden con lo restante. Entre algunas cosas tuvieron que fijarse que la instalación de agua, gas y electricidad estaba en perfecto estado; que la casa no se viniera abajo, ocuparse de desintoxicar bien el ambiente por la fumigación de las plagas, y una vez terminado todo finalmente se limpió y coloco los muebles.

Ahora la bella casa estaba pintada con olores beige y tonalidades claras de marrón y constaba de dos pisos: En la planta baja se encontraba la sala, el comedor y la cocina; la puerta que daba al sótano, las puertas al jardín y la alacena debajo de las escaleras también estaban allí. En el primer piso se hallaba la biblioteca, el cuarto de huéspedes, dos baños y el cuarto de Karl; además los cuartos tenían balcones a la calle. En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones de Nicolás, Samara, Tiara y Robert, también había dos baños y la trampilla que daba al ático, en donde el ojinegro tenía su cuarto oscuro de fotografía. Además de eso, la casa constaba de un amplio patio trasero donde pensaban poner pileta y parrilla; el garaje estaba ubicado a un costado de la vivienda y poseía un mini jardín delantero.

Animados ya de tener la casa en orden, los jóvenes salieron a visitar el parque en busca de chicos de su edad con los que divertirse. Mientras Samara fue a la tienda para llenar la heladera y la alacena con comida, utensilios de limpieza de casa y aseo personal, diversas cosas que tenían que tener por cualquier eventualidad y de paso socializar con la gente de allí. Karl y Nicolás como trabajadores de empresa, subieron al auto y marcharon en dirección a la vieja central eléctrica del pueblo natal del hombre de ojos color miel.

—¡Qué emoción, Nicky! —Le sonrió feliz el joven de ojos negros—. Nuevo empleo, nuevo sueldo, nueva casa. ¡Somos un par de suertudos! ¿A cuántos les gustaría estar en nuestro lugar?

— Si no mal recuerdo, tu solo eres el jefe de mantenimiento. — Nicolás había veces en que no entendía el entusiasmo de su amigo, si tenía un trabajo tan básico.

— Sí, pero me pagan muy bien porque soy un genio. —Karl realmente no sentía humildad, siempre hablaba de sí mismo como si fuese un dios o algo por el estilo.

— Baja de tu nube, o te dolerá la caída. —se burló juguetón el de cabellos negros.

— Jajajajaja... — se rio alegre el de cabellos castaños claros.

Justo entonces los hombres llegaron a su destino.

* * *

Unas cuantas semanas habían pasado desde que los nuevos vecinos de la Calle Elm se instalaron en el barrio y el pueblo entero susurraba a sus espaldas. Los adultos preocupados y aterrados los veían con mala cara, los pequeños sobrinos del hombre de ojos miel no tenían amigos porque sus madres impedían que se acercaran a sus hijos mientras que los adolescentes se burlaban de ellos sin estar seguros del porque nadie parecía tolerarlos. Ni siquiera los que trabajaban en la construcción parecían querer que el nuevo proyecto del alcalde tuviera éxito: la central telefónica sufría constantes ataques de vándalos y visitas negativas de la policía local, que alegraban a los trabajadores. Nicolás como jefe de sucursal que era, se veía constantemente asediado por miles de problemas que, gracias a su aguda astucia e inteligencia, lograba solucionar para salir a flote.

Pero realmente estaba cansado de las trabas que la gente del lugar ponía en su camino, así que por ello decidió ir a ver al jefe de policía para dejar en claro todo.

El día miércoles, de la primera semana de agosto, a la tarde; aparco el auto enfrente de la comisaria, apago el motor y salió del vehículo. Camino hasta el cordón, subió a la vereda y espero que el semáforo le permitiera cruzar, una vez que los autos dejaran de transitar. Una vez que la señal se lo permitió, cruzo la calle y entro a la comisaria.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente yendo y viniendo, de un lado a otro del recinto y algunos oficiales acompañaban a los presos a sus celdas. Otros, chequeaban los archivos en las computadoras mientras sus compañeros tomaban la declaración de los testigos o víctimas; generalmente de robos menores.

Nicolás localizo a la recepcionista y se fue en su dirección. Al estar enfrente le pregunto por el jefe del lugar. Se sentó a esperar por unos minutos antes de ir a su encuentro, pues el hombre estaba ocupado; pero para cuando finalmente le dijeron que ya podía pasar, habían transcurrido unas dos horas.

— Lamento mucho la espera joven Grimm, pero tenía que arreglar un problema que hubo con una fiesta clandestina. —dijo amablemente, pero con voz autoritaria, indicándole al otro que tomara asiento.

— Los adolescentes cada vez son más osados, por lo que veo. —dijo indiferente, sin importarle mucho el tema.

— Mejor que hagan esto y no otra cosa. —Señalo sugerente, sin llegar a destilar nada más que cordialidad—. ¿Cómo has estado, Nicolás? La última vez que te vi eras solo un niño y ahora eres todo un hombre. —el anciano hombre se alegraba de que estuviera en tan buena posición.

— Bien, tuve momentos muy difíciles, pero los superé. —comento sin gracia, no estaba tan abierto a contar sus cosas con ese hombre—. Justo ahora la empresa para la cual trabajo me ascendió y tengo a todo el pueblo en mi contra. —le recrimino sin pena, con los ojos refulgiendo de ira silenciosa. Molesto en demasía por la situación de buscar su intervención, a pesar del daño que le había causado—. ¿Crees que podrías tranquilizar las aguas? —se calmó un poco y, fingiendo, le pregunto con dulzura.

— Puedo… —se rasco pensativo la cabeza—. Pero sabes lo que significa ese lugar para todos. Trae mala espina y nadie quiere que las cosas vuelvan a pasar. —le miro asustado por las posibles consecuencias que su regreso pudiera ocasionar.

— No son más que supersticiones. —y se le rio en la cara. Aunque por dentro quería estrangular al oficial—. Temo informarte que los altos rangos tomaran medidas extremas si no se detiene el complot de la gente y las amonestaciones de ustedes, la policía. —ahora se puso serio, dispuesto a que la situación mejorara antes de empeorar.

—¿Después de todo lo que viviste en aquel lugar, piensas actuar así? —se sobresaltó el policía en jefe.

— Es mi trabajo, tengo unos niños a los que mantener y una vida que vivir. —le dijo con seriedad para que entendiera en la posición en la que estaba—. Quedarme estancado en el pasado solo me traería desgracias. —fue el golpe certero de coherencia que le dio al otro hombre.

— Muy bien, Nicolás. Haré lo que me pides. —acepto después de un rato de pensar bien que hacer.

* * *

Esa misma noche en la cena, al joven de ojos miel le llego cartas de diferentes familias disculpándose por los problemas ocasionados. A los que él respondió cordialmente, a pesar de querer matarlos por ser tan molestamente falsos. Pues sabía con exactitud lo que realmente pretendían: congraciarse con él para sacar provecho en cuanto se les presentara la ocasión.

_Algo extraño, realmente raro._ Pensó analítico. La gente del lugar no solía ser así, o al menos no lo eran cuando era más chico. _O tal vez yo no lo sabía porque era un niño y no prestaba atención. Después de todo, mi concentración estaba centrada en otra cosa._

La cena finalizo sin más, los chicos se fueron a ver televisión al salón, los hermanos limpiaron la mesa y el de cabellos negros lavo los platos. Al terminar la labor doméstica, los adultos se juntaron con los jóvenes. Allí los más pequeños, les dieron lugar y se voltearon a ver a su tutor.

— Tío ¿se resolvió lo de tu trabajo? —pregunto la castaña con los ojos celestes destellando curiosidad y cautela.

— Si, por suerte. —respondió aliviado.

—¿Y la gente dejara de molestarnos?

— También.

—¿Sabes por qué nadie parece aceptarnos?

— Mmmm…. —duda refulgiendo en su rostro—. Por supersticiones ilógicas.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con alguien llamado Freddy Krueger? —soltó la bomba.

El silencio se materializo junto a una atmosfera de pesadez y fría furia muy bien contenida. El rostro pálido y ojos llenos de miles de sentimientos de Nicolás, tenían a los hermanos preocupados. Y de repente, de un momento al otro, el de ojos miel se echó a reír a mandíbula abierta. Estuvo así varios minutos antes de calmarse y soltar pequeños sollozos acompañados por lágrimas solitarias. Una vez que se tranquilizó, volviendo a la normalidad, se dignó a responder a su sobrina.

— Si tiene que ver, mi niña linda. Pero me temo que no puedo hablar del tema por ahora. ¿Cómo y dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

— Los niños del parque se alejaron en cuanto nosotros nos acercamos, entonces algo llamo mi atención, —se detuvo para tomar aire—. Vi unas niñas más jóvenes saltando la cuerda y entonaban una canción de cuna bastante rara, en ella salió el nombre este, pero cuando les pregunté a otros niños sobre las chicas y la canción. ¡Se asustaron y fueron corriendo hacia sus madres! Y estas me miraron mal y nos sacaron del parque solo el cuidador nos apoyó, un señor muy gentil llamado Joseph Granger; pero tampoco él pudo decirnos nada.

— Bueno no le den más vueltas al asunto. Cuando me sienta seguro les contare la historia, ahora deben dormir y no mencionen ese nombre fuera de esta casa. —beso las frentes de los hermanos menores y se fue a su propia habitación.

—¿Por qué le afecto? —hablo el joven de pelo negro con los ojos marrones preocupado por el estado de su tutor.

— No le sé, niños, pero sigamos su consejo. —la mujer apartando un mechón lacio de su pelo largo y rojo, sus ojos azules entrecerrados por la sospecha de los sucesos extraños que estaban sucediéndose y, que, por alguna razón, intuía que no terminarían.

Los habitantes del inmueble entonces se fueron a acostar, apagando la tele y las luces. Cerraron puertas y ventanas, las primeras con llaves. Las mujeres se ducharon antes de meterse en la cama, los dos varones decidieron que lo harían al otro día. Ningún integrante del cuarteto se dio plena cuenta que Nicolás aferraba en sus manos el relicario que siempre llevaba puesto, con la diferencia que lo traía abierto mostrando la foto de un hombre mayor abrazando a un pequeño de ojos miel con amor. El pobre hombre sollozaba silenciosamente, repitiendo el nombre de la única persona que logro entenderlo y aceptarlo como era. El único que lo sostuvo en momentos difíciles, queriéndolo y amándolo. Alguien a quien extrañaba con todo su ser, por el cual estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo.

— _Uno, dos, Freddy viene por ti.  
Tres, cuatro, cierra la puerta.  
Cinco, seis, toma el crucifijo.  
Siete, ocho, mantente despierto.  
Nueve, diez, nunca más dormirás..._

— _Bienvenido, mi niño…_ —susurro una voz aterradora que soplo en el oído del joven de ojos miel, sacándole una desquiciada sonrisa abrazándose al relicario.

Un viento frio y antinatural entro por la ventana del cuarto moviendo las cortinas, mientras el habitante se tumbaba en la cama disponiéndose a dormir para reencontrarse con esa persona. Entonces las mantas se movieron solas, tapando el frágil cuerpo que reposaba tranquilo allí. Mientras la sombra de un hombre custodiaba el suave dormir del hombre más joven.

_Uno, dos: Freddy viene por ti... Mi bello tesoro._


	3. Un sueño perturbador

Una neblina espesa cubría el panorama tétrico. Las tumbas destrozadas y la mala hierba del suelo, se levantaba con la suave brisa. El tormentoso cielo aparentemente enfurecido ya punto de estalar en la tormenta más grande que Nicolás haya presenciado. El silencio era aterrador y él presentaba la esencia de algo maligno cerca suyo, a unos pasos de distancia. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo alguno. La situación en la que se tenía era esperada y ansiada como si hubiera vivido un infierno solo para llegar al tan ansiado reencuentro.

De pronto una melodiosa voz de niña entono una melodía por otros conocidos. A ella, se le unió otras voces infantiles y unos lentos pasos de zapatos de hombre.

_Uno, dos, Freddy viene por ti.  
Tres, cuatro, cierra la puerta.   
Cinco, seis, toma el crucifijo.   
Siete, ocho, mantente despierto.   
Nueve, diez, nunca más dormirás_

El hombre de ojos color miel suavemente se fue acercando a la puerta de la deteriorada casa, enfrente suyo. Con las yemas de los dedos, acaricio su superficie suspirando con una dulce sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Los pasos del otro hombre se detuvieron justo a su espalda, al tiempo que los niños desaparecieron de la escena. Con cuidado, como si temiera la reacción ajena, el misterioso personaje rodeo la estrecha cintura del hombre de pelo negro, con un brazo y acercaba su boca al cuello expuesto ante él. Dejo escapar su aliento y, tocando una penas con la lengua, grabado con lentitud y sensualidad la piel cremosa de su muerte. Nicolás gimió ansioso por un poco más de contacto, retrocedió unos pasos y cerró sus ojos para sentir todo al máximo; había soñado tanto con ese momento y había deseadolo al cien por ciento. La otra mano rápidamente se coló entre sus ropas para ir directo a sus pezones para manosear un gusto la delicada zona del cuerpo ofrecido. La boca del víctaminario pronto estuvo grabando su cuello y lóbulo, jugando pecaminosamente con ellos, y haciendo suspirar y jadear extasiado al joven hombre entre sus brazos.

Nicolás muy pronto comenzó a jugar también, acariciando con su mano derecha la pierna más próxima a sus propios músculos al tiempo que con la izquierda palpaba el bulto que descansaba entre sus nalgas. Al rato los jadeos y suspiros del hombre mayor se unieron a los más jóvenes, junto con una juguetona risa. Una vez, finalmente, que Nicolás se volteara, sonriente y feliz, para encarar a su "atacante".

\- Siempre voy a adorar tu risa.

\- Y yo a ti. —Fue la respuesta del hombre. Unos ojos marrones oscuros deslumbraban con su brillo en el rostro de un hombre de 35 años, que parece haber pasado toda una vida infernal solo para que, finalmente, encontrara la paz en un reencuentro especial.

\- Te extrañe tanto, Freddy. Me encerraron por años en un manicomio; contra mi voluntad me sedaron una y mil veces. Me dieron drogas y terapias de electroshock. —Le confeso, con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos claros.

\- Lo sé, mi pequeño. Créeme que les hare pagar todo lo que sufriste, mi tesoro. —Lo reconforto, estrechándolo entre sus brazos. También él tenía el semblante entre triste y vengativo.

\- Mis tíos ya están muertos, pero podrían encargarte de _'ellos'_ —sugirió el más joven.

Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en los labios algo torcidos de Freddy, aceptando la oferta de su amado niño. Una criatura a la que adoraba desde el primer momento en sus ojos se cruzaron, aquel día de primavera hacia tantos años.

¿Freddy? ¿Estás aquí? —Pregunto el joven, que tenía divertido el rostro pensativo del asesino.

\- Eh, emm ... Si, lo siento. Recordaba el día en que nos conocimos. —Le respondió con una sonrisa. A lo que el otro se sonrojo.

\- Jamás olvidó ese día —entreró su rostro en el pecho protector de su pareja—, Pero cambiemos de tema.

De pronto el lugar adquirió un tono azulado y cambio de ser una casa tétrica y jardín al interior de un hospital mental con luces parpadeantes. Nicolás ya no tenía el semblante tranquilo y dulce, sino todo lo contrario. Freddy verá ahora el rostro serio, con una sonrisa demoníaca, sus bellos ojos con un brillo que los volvía de color rojo sangre y una poderosa aura negra en su sombra rodeaban el cuerpo de su amado niño. Un cambio que lejos de disgustarle le atraía el doble, a pesar de que una parte de él le deja que corriera por su vida.

¿Te acuerdas del hermano del jefe de policías, el tal Javier Thompson?

\- El tío de Nancy. El imbécil que les dio la alarma.

\- El mismo.

\- Dime ¿Qué con ese?

\- Está aquí, como el nuevo jefe de la policía. —La mirada de predador que tenía el joven enloquecía de deleite a su pareja.

\- Deduzco, entonces, que este es su sueño.

\- No lo es, —se giró hacia la derecha, por donde se distinguen unas escaleras que daban a un ala de donde se demostraron gritos agónicos de hombres—. Es el sueño de su hijastro, al que ama como propio. Tiene un método complicado de sueño, no pude ir por él. —Irritado se volverá a su interlocutor con los ojos chispeando de furia— Pero espero que pronto, tú puedas y le des su merecido. Hasta entonces —sonrió de forma demoniaca— tenemos a su pequeño engendro.

Freddy no necesito más. Tomo a su apuesto hombre de los hombros y saltaron las escaleras para caer dentro de una alcoba enorme con, por lo menos, diez hombres vestidos con unas sucias vestimentas de hospital que acorralaban a un muchacho de no más de 20 años, rubio y de ojos claros, que traía puesto un pantalón de gimnasia y una remera a rayas.

Jonathan Thompson estaba demasiado aterrado como para notar la llegada de esas personas tan peculiares, pero entre tanto alboroto, alguien si los perdieron. Esa presencia no deseada no tenía idea de cómo o porque estaba en esa situación, pero no quería que nadie lo viera, tenía un presentimiento muy malo al respecto. Ese hermoso hombre de mirada miel era demasiado bello, tanto que parecía pecado. Y a su lado, apareció alguien que tenía un asombroso parecido físico a él, cuando era más joven claro. No podría despegar la mirada del bello joven, mientras que distinguir, con cierta dificultad, su clon acercarse al aterrado Jonathan y someterlo a la lujuriosa necesidad de los infelices allí reunidos.

El chico no dejaba de gritar mientras que los maniáticos ultrajaban su inexplorado cuerpo, a lo que Nicolás viola con deleite, mientras que la energía allí reunida lo alimentaba. Se relamía los labios, sus ojos miel poco a poco iban tornándose de un beige amarillento y sus manos acariciaban su endurecido miembro. Freddy, del otro lado de la habitación, gozaba del espectáculo de ver a su precioso Nick tocándose. Pronto, el mismo estaba empalmado así que, apresurando las cosas, dio a Jonathan un respiro de los locos, al tiempo que se bajaba los pantalones y sacaba el suéter rojo y verde, para ir hasta su amante y empujarlo contra el piso. Nicolás jadeo excitado y demando la boca del asesino, con un agarre fuerte y brusco que mando electricidad a la columna vertebral de Freddy. Los locos se desvanecieron, quedando los cuatro hombres solos.

Jonathan no pudo correr debido a su lamentable estado, vomitaba y escupía, temblaba y se retorcía. El intruso se masturbaba viendo a la pareja tirada en el suelo, dándose placer mutuamente. Freddy le brindaba a su pareja una estupenda mamada, mientras que su miembro era devorado por una boca inquieta. Estuvieron así unos momentos antes de que Freddy lo volteara y empezara a la apretada entrada de Nicolás con su propia lengua.

—¡Por todos los demonios del infierno, Freddy! Así, más ... Si, así ... mmm ¡Aaahhh!

Los gemidos y jadeos de Nicolás encendían tanto a su pareja como al intruso voyeur que se atacaba a su miembro con fiereza al ritmo de los amantes.

\- Freddy, mata al chico ... ¡AAAHHH! —Grito cuando el otro invadió su interior con tres dedos, moviéndolos para dilatar más la entrada.

\- Signos iguales de caliente y apretado que antes. Amo eso, significa que eres mío. ¡Mío! —Con un último empujón termino de ensancharlo y, retirando los dedos, posicionamiento entre las piernas desnudas de Nicolás con su duro miembro en la mano.

\- Lo soy, soy solo tuyo ... ¡Hazme tuyo, Fred! —Rugió enardecido el de ojos miel, que en ese momento poseían un color casi amarillo puro.

Freddy no se hizo de rogar y lo embistió de una estocada al tiempo que en su mano apareció una guante con navajas. El grito de placer de Nicolás contrasto con el gemido de Jonathan nuestras piernas estaban siendo cortadas por la garra de Freddy, que embestía furioso y enardecido de placer contra el cuerpo de su joven amante.

—¡¡¡¡Aaaahhh !!!! ¡Ah, jajajajaja! ¡Mas, así, dale, si, si, si, así !! ¡Más fuerte, oh Fred! ¡Ah, jajajajaja! ¡Mas, así, dale, si, si, si, así !!

El aludido se complace en su pareja al tiempo que destruye el cuerpo del muchacho y el observador silencioso seguía tocándose. En pocos minutos el cuerpo de Jonathan exhaló su último suspiro de vida con un grito ensordecedor que choco con el grito de placer de Nicolás, mientras que Freddy y el observador lanzaban un ronco jadeo liberando su semilla. El primero en el interior de su amante y el segundo en su mano.

Las últimas palabras coherentes que se escucharon antes de que el observador despertara de su sueño perturbador, fueron un _Te amo_ .


	4. El señor Joseph Granger

El jardinero del Parque Central Albeth Springwood. Ese era su trabajo, uno que le permitía estar al aire libre que, gracias a su edad, le venía muy bien. Pues estar en un geriátrico no era la mejor de las ideas para él, pues casi toda su vida estuvo encerrada. Contaba ya con 70 años, alto y algo fornido, pero conservando su delgada figura, su cabello, antaño rojo, ahora era gris casi blanco. Tenía las manos algo callosas y arrugadas, pero por lo demás se conservaba en perfecto estado físico. Sin embargo, eso solo le hacía recordar su dura vida.

Al ser huérfano, cayó en un orfanato con solo unos pocos meses de nacido. No tuvo muchos amigos, pues era un lugar de mala muerte donde tenías que cuidarte de todos y depender solo de ti. Cuando finalmente una pareja desea adoptarlo con 3 años, la mala suerte vuelve a acosarlo: ambos científicos, terminan experimentando con él. Se la pasaba inyectándole feromonas y demás cosas para ayudar al rendimiento físico, lo que le decía que trabajaban para deportistas profesionales. En cuanto fue mayor de edad, tomo las pocas cosas que tenía y, aprovechando la distracción de sus padres adoptivos, huyo de allí para no volver más. Pero alertados por ellos, un amigo suyo lo encontró y se lo llevo a la base militar y paso 15 años encerrado. Fue un milagro que un día, atacaran la base militar y el, junto a varios más, lograron salir a tiempo de que los volvieran a agarrar. Viajo por mucho tiempo hasta que encontró este pueblito que le brindó la oportunidad de una mejor vida. Y la disfrutaba, valla que sí.

La gente le sonreía, la hablaba con respeto y los niños hasta jugaban con él. Se sentía aceptado y en casa. En solo un año, logro recuperar la alegría de vivir. Aun no se había enamorado, pero mantenía la esperanza de que pronto sucediera. Y si no, bueno, aun le quedaba el cariño de la gente del lugar. Gente que agradecía y elogiaba el cuidado que le daba a la hermosa vegetación y la limpieza de la plaza del Parque Central. No podía pedir más. Las pesadillas se habían ido para no volver. O al menos eso creyó.

Se despertó sobresaltado esa mañana de finales de mes, con los pantalones pegajosos y las manos sucias de su semilla, la cara toda roja y la respiración agitada. El sudor cubría su espalda, la almohada y toda su nuca. Jamás le había pasado algo así, ni tan siquiera durante sus prolongadas sesiones de inyecciones.

Joseph se levantó, fue al baño donde se lavó las manos y la cara, salió para cambiar las sabanas y la funda de su almohada, al terminar fue al ropero para agarrar ropa limpia para, finalmente, irse a duchar para despejarse y empezar su rutina.

* * *

Nicolás despertó con una gran sonrisa y muy buen humor. Su familia estaba gratamente sorprendida y muy contenta con el brillo que había vuelto a los ojos miel.

— Muy buenos días.

— Buenas, tío. —le sonrieron los pequeños.

— Buenas a ti también, Nick. —le saludo con un beso en la mejilla, la mujer pelirroja.

— Estamos de buenas ¿he? —Karl le dio unas palmaditas en señal juguetona.

— Tuve un maravilloso sueño, es todo. —les dijo con cariño y soltó un suspiro. 

—¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Estás enamorado? ¡Rayos, ¿cómo no lo vi antes?! ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conocemos? Es de aquí, ¿verdad?

—¡Que emoción! Invítalo a cenar, preparare todo para impresionarlo.

— Lo hare a su debido tiempo, no coman ansias. O me lo espantaran. Jajajaja —y tras terminar su desayuno salió con los chicos al parque, ese día seria de ellos tres.

Los hermanos felices por su amigo, solo asintieron comprensivos.

En el transcurso de la caminata hasta el parque, los niños trataron de sacarle información sobre el misterioso hombre, pero Nicolás se mantuvo firme y no soltó ni un nombre. Cuando llegaron se fueron directo a jugar a la pelota, en la parte de arcos y tratar de ganarle a su tío, por una vez.

* * *

Joseph termino de regar las plantas y flores del Parque justo a tiempo para los madrugadores que querían disfrutar de ese día tan bonito. Saludo a unas cuantas personas, antes de atender la limpieza de los cestos. A medida que cambiaba las bolsas de basura usadas por nuevas, más gente llegaba. Lo cual le sacaba unas sonrisas, pues le hacía sentir que estaba por el buen camino. Ya con la última bolsa cambiada, tomo las manijas del carro de la basura (bastante grande pues tenía que tener espacio para las 23 bolsas llenas de los tachos del parque) y fue a vaciarlo a la esquina por donde pasaba, puntual, el recolector. No tardo tanto en llegar el recolector, su conductor Reid, era muy bsecivo con la puntualidad y ambos se llevaban muy bien.

—¡Buenos días, mi buen amigo J!

— Buen día a ti también, R.

— Como siempre, me alegra que seas ordenado, J, eso facilita mi trabajo. Ojalá las demás personas también lo fueran.

— La gente debe ser consciente de que el otro también tiene una vida y horarios que cumplir, pero no lo hacen porque viven ajetreados de la propia. Una lástima sin duda.

—¡Tú lo has dicho, hermano mío! Bueno, hasta la tarde, J.

— Hasta la tarde, R.

Y Joseph devolvió el carro a su lugar. Fue hasta la cabina de vigilancia y lavo sus manos, para salir a recorrer el parque en su totalidad. Pues debía ver que todo estuviera en orden, aunque no negaría que también disfrutaba cuando los pequeños le consultaban algo o las madres charlaban con él sobre jardinería.

Pasaron unas horas; entre juegos con los niños,charlas con las mamas y papas que pasaban sus días libres allí, ayudando a los jugadores de ajedrez y ahuyentando a los buscapleitos, Joseph fue a parar donde estaban los nuevos habitantes de la Calle Elm.

 _¡¿Pero qué demonios?!_ Maldijo al ver a Nicolás. Lo vio y no pudo evitar pararse en seco. Allí, como si se tratara de una mala pasada de su mente, estaba el joven del sueño. Tan hermoso y real como si fuera la mismísima aparición. _¿Existe?_ Peso extrañado, pues había creído que su sueño era, valga la redundancia, un sueño y que todo lo acontecido era producto de su imaginación. Jamás se imaginó que ese joven fuera real. Pero allí estaba y con los niños que defendió la otra vez. Estaba por volver por donde había llegado, cuando una vocecita lo intercedió a tiempo.

—¡Señor Granger! ¿Cómo esta? ­—fue Tiara la que lo vio y, corriendo, fue a su encuentro.

— Pequeña Tia, si todo en orden. ¿Y tú, niña traviesa? —le sonrió cariñoso, revolviendo su pelo castaño.

— Bien, estamos con mi tío. Ven y conócele, es Nicolás.

— Oh, mmm, bien.

Nicolás se quedó muy impresionado de ver, tras lo mucho que le contaron sus sobrinos, al famoso jardinero Joseph Granger. Ese rostro y esa contextura física, no le eran desconocidas, por lo que su ágil mente ya sabía cómo utilizar ese inesperado regalo del destino.

— Hola, señor Granger. Muchas gracias por apoyar a mis sobrinos, es difícil ser el nuevo. —dijo estirando la mano con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

—Los niños pueden ser crueles en ocasiones, no me parece correcto por eso quise ayudarles. —le sonrió en respuesta estrechando la mano cálida del joven.

—Esta gente es muy supersticiosa y no tomaron a bien nuestra llegada, pero por lo menos ahora un poco se calmaron las aguas.

—Llevo un año aquí así que no se mucho de su historia, los recortes de diarios y otros medios censuraron gran parte.

—Lo sé, la tragedia es mala consejera. Pero cambiemos de tema, ¿gustaría acompañarnos en nuestro picnic? —y señalo el mantel del suelo con la canasta y sus manjares.

—Seria todo un placer.

El almuerzo paso entre chistes, anécdotas que hacían reír a los niños, algunas travesuras inocentes y juguetonas, y rica comida de campo. Joseph se sintió aceptado por ese bello joven, sin percatarse que su sombra lo miraba con rojos ojos llenos de ira.


	5. Noticias Macabras

Al día siguiente, Nicolás estaba preparando el desayuno para los niños recién levantados cuando Samara entra a la cocina con la cara blanca y mirada aterrada.

— A ocurrido algo espantoso, chicos. Encontraron a un adolescente muerto en su cuarto.

—¿Y qué hay de raro en eso que te pones blanca? —Le cuestiona su hermano— De donde veníamos había de esos hallazgos cada día.

— El estado del cuerpo es lo preocupante. Dicen los oficiales que abusaron del joven al menos veinte hombres, de forma brutal y que, alguno de ellos, fue el que dio fin a su vida.

—¡¿Cómo que veinte hombres?! —se escandalizo el castaño.

— Así como lo escuchas, tal parece que fue algún tipo de venganza.

— Pero, el chico ¿no vivía con sus padres? ¿Cómo es posible que veinte hombres irrumpieran en un hogar y ellos ni enterados?

— El chico es el hijo de la esposa del actual comisario. El hombre esta como loco tratando de encontrar pistas, pero ni rastro hay de los tipos. Ni del arma que usaron para dejarlo como acordeón.

— La pobre madre debe estar más que traumada.

— La tuvieron que internar por problemas cardiacos, ya te imaginaras. La gente está asustadísima y no quieren que esto llegue a los niños.

— Las noticias de este tipo, en un pueblito pequeño, no suelen durar mucho como secreto. —interrumpió finalmente el de ojos miel.

— Ciertamente. En, fin, ya darán con los responsables. En un lugar donde todos conocen a todos, es fácil encontrar a los culpables de un crimen.

_Si sabré yo eso_ pensó Nicolás sirviendo el desayuno a los niños que recién entraban a la cocina para empezar el día con energía.

* * *

En los días consecutivos se podía notar, con mucha facilidad, la tensión en el ambiente. Nicolás ya tenía la sede y en funcionamiento, la gente del pueblo llamaba a sus familiares de afuera para pedirles si podían hospedar a sus niños por lo que quedaba de vacaciones. Los jefes del joven administrador estaban felices de que sus números iban mejor de lo previsto, por lo que sacaron más campañas aprovechando el miedo de la gente para que contrataran los planes más altos. Nicolás no sabía si reír o llorar por lo patético de la situación.

Los residentes más viejos del lugar, que no eran muchos a estas alturas, mandaban a los pocos niños de entre 10 y 19 años afuera del pueblo. Otros que llevaban pocos años, pero que sabían de la leyenda del Asesino en los Sueños (pues se negaban a pronunciar su nombre) seguían el ejemplo de los residentes antiguos. Pero aquellos que no tenían ni idea de que se trataba todo, estaban en gran desventaja. La paranoia, el miedo y la tensión se trasmitían a los más pequeños, quienes eran los más imposibilitados de combatirlos. Aun el caos no se había desatado, pero no faltaría mucho y, desde las sombras, Freddy disfrutaba el panorama mientras esa energía lo alimentaba y le daba fuerzas.

Se sentía dichoso, mucha más que otras veces pues en esta ocasión contaba con su amado niño. Lo veía durante el día y le parecía gracioso como su pequeño tesoro hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no matar a todos los idiotas que se le cruzaban. Observo con ternura, que Nicolás sujetaba su camafeo con fuerzas y contaba hasta diez, para tranquilizarse. Le enternecía verlo dormir una siestecita cuando las fuerzas no le daban más por lidiar con la policía que, nuevamente, trataba de que Nicolás cerrara la telefónica y se marchara del pueblo, como si esa decisión fuese enteramente de su Nicky y no de los empresarios privados. Lo veía bañarse en la noche al tiempo que se masturbaba gimiendo su nombre, en esos momentos le parecía que su tesoro _sabía_ que era observado, porque la lujuria y el descaro que ponía en su tarea dejaba mucho que pesar. No que a él le molestase, por el contrario, el morbo le encantaba, solo que le parecía extraño porque aun pertenecía a las sombras y se supone que los humanos no ven ese mundo. Freddy amaba todo de su pequeño tesoro, recordaba con claridad la ternura de cuando fuese su primera vez y se derretía. Jamás se imaginó que algo como aquello le sucedería, pero lo había vivido y lo volvería a vivir, ahora que Nick había regresado a casa.

* * *

Joseph termino su día de trabajo, sin tanto ajetreo, tras esa trágica noticia. Ya la gente no acudía tan seguida al parque y menos aún los niños. Lo cual lo preocupaba, ya que parecía como si viniese una guerra de la cual nadie quería participar. El no entendía nada, pero parecía que el jefe Thompson quería mantener todo en orden y le había pedido que vigilase con mucho detalle a los nuevos vecinos, pues creía que eran la razón del problema. Joseph no creía en las palabras del jefe pues habiendo interactuado con tres de los miembros de esa casa, podía afirmar que eran buenas personas. Pero claro, eso no lo dijo, no fuera que lo amonestara por llevarle la contra y en sí, tampoco le molestaba tener la vista puesta en la familia. Eran muy alegres y divertidos, pero era el hermoso morocho de ojos miel el que le atraía con suma urgencia. Y quería saber más de él, pero no se animaba a preguntar, por lo tanto, el mandato del jefe de la policía le servía de escusa. Solo esperaba que las malas noticias mejoraran antes de empeorar.

Algo que estaba muy lejos de pasar.


	6. Muerte y pánico

Nicolás estaba escribiendo la última recomendación a sus supervisores, cuando la pequeña Tiara toca a la puerta. Con una firma final, dobla la carta y la mete dentro del sobre, y se dispone a abrirle la puerta a su sobrina. La jovencita pasa con aire asustado y mira con cautela los rincones sin iluminación del estudio de su tío.

— Tío ¿podemos hablar?

— Claro, linda. —Dice indicando que tomara haciendo junto a él—. Dime ¿Qué te preocupa?

—¿Sabes algo sobre lo que está pasando? Tengo miedo, y me gustaría que me dijeras por qué la gente nos mira tan mal.

— Tia, es algo delicado. Tesoro, te aseguro que no tienes nada que temer.

— Pero…

— Te prometo que pronto todo tendrá sentido, pequeña.

La joven suspira resignada, sin obtener una respuesta concreta, se despide de su tío y se marcha a su cuarto para dormir. Pero justo e la puerta se gira y lo mira.

—¿Puedes prometer realmente que no nos pasara nada malo?

— Esta vez, no les pasara nada. No voy a permitirlo.

Y la solemnidad en ese rostro tranquilizo a la muchacha, que temía que la tragedia volviera a sus vidas.

Nicolás suspiro aliviado por el momento, las cosas estaban marchando bien, pero los niños estaban asustados. Y no podía culparlos, después de todo habían perdido a sus padres y hermanita menor, sin contar a sus abuelos y tíos. Nicolás y los hermanos Blomstone eran todo lo que tenían, y el miedo a quedarse finalmente solos los preocupaba de sobremanera.

El hombre de ojos miel, termino apagando la escasa luz del estudio y se fue a dormir, tenía una cita nueva con su pareja y no pensaba llegar tarde. Dejaría sus preocupaciones familiares para la mañana. Después de todo, cada cosa a su tiempo.

La sombra de ojos rojos vio al joven entrar en el cuarto, quitarse la ropa y el calzado, meterse en la cama y quedarse dormido al instante. Sonriendo maliciosa y juguetona, la sombra desapareció de la casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de la nueva desgracia se expandió como pólvora. Un nuevo adolescente había muerto horriblemente. Mutilado de pies y brazos, con la leyenda _He vuelto, malditos F_ escrito al rojo vivo en la espalda del cadáver. Los padres del muchachito, lo habían encontrado en la bañera con la peor expresión en su rostro de terror y dolor. La policía, había cerrado a tiempo la casa para que nadie sacara fotos, pero la noticia no se pudo mantener en secreto y el pánico aumento. Los adultos saturaron las farmacias y hospitales para comprar medicamento para sus hijos, algunos compraban cosas para o dormir y otras personas cosas para no soñar. Sin embargo, los que no sabían qué causaba tales muertes, lo único que podían hacer era sobre cuidar a sus hijos manteniéndolos en casa más de la cuenta. La gente estaba loca de miedo, y eso era precisamente lo que habían olvidado que _no podían_ sentir. Pues era el miedo lo que alimentaba a la entidad que querían evitar que volviera, el jefe de la policía no sabía cómo manejar eso y decirle a la gente que no temieran.

El jardinero del Parque estaba muy consternado, ya que su trabajo se veía que ya no servía. Las plantas, como si intuyeran la gravedad del panorama, perdieron color y vida; el pasto había dicho _hasta acá llego_ , la arena del sector infantil perdió su suavidad y, pronto, estuvo toda sucia y sin posibilidad de ser limpiada. La gente ya no acudía más y los animalitos que visitaban el lugar dejaron de acudir también. Inclusive el sol parecía ocultarse tras nubes grises y lloviznas que entristecían al jardinero Joseph. Todo parecía que marchaba de mal en peor, y las pesadillas que atormentaban al anciano no lo dejaban dormir bien, lo que hacía que pensara que se estaba volviendo loco. A veces soñaba sobre cosas que pasaban en otros tiempos, como aquella vez donde estaba casado y su hijita había invitado a su nuevo compañero de salón a casa y él se le quedaba mirando de forma inconcebible para un adulto. Otras, simplemente parecían ser escenas sacadas del mismísimo infierno, él quemándose vivo y gritando como endemoniado la venganza contra sus asesinos. Algunas eran muy parecidas al primer sueño, donde veía a ese hermoso joven ser tomado por su versión más oscura al mismo tiempo que mataban a la victima de turno. Los sueños lo perturbaban mucho, pero podía notar que de igual forma lo excitaban, pues siempre despertaba con una erección. Cosa que a su edad lo avergonzaba bastante. Joseph no sabía a quién acudir para sacarse su problema de encima, temía que lo internaran en el ala psiquiátrica del hospital por culpa de la morbosidad y perversión de sus pesadillas.

* * *

— Tal parece, que se están volviendo locos.

— Sí, precisamente.

— Patético, los humanos son tan patéticos.

— Se olvidaron de la regla de oro.

— Entre más miedo tengan, más fuerza les dan. Y más muertes hay.

— Ya sabes, hermanita. Son imposibles de defender algo cuando se les nubla la cabezota.

— Esto es muy aburrido.

— Por el contrario, yo lo veo divertido ¿Cuánto crees que duraran?

— Si siguen así, el pueblo desaparece en una semana.

— Ja ja ja ja ja, que eres una pillína.

— Ven, vamos a casa. Me aburre ver tanta idiotez.

— Hermana, mira a ese tipo. Woaw, es tan bobo…

—¡¿En qué cabeza cabe atar a tu hijo a la casa, si es precisamente sus sueños donde ocurre el siniestro?!

— La estupidez no tiene límites.

— Vámonos ya, que me dan ganas de ahorcar al tipo.

— Okey.

Las sombras del tejado bajaron con rapidez al pavimento, tomaron forma humana y caminando llegaron hasta la casa 1428, donde entraron para servir la merienda a los pequeños sobrinos de su amigo Nicolás.


	7. Un romántico momento

No había pasado ni una semana desde la muerte del joven Anthon Brooks, cuando aparecieron dos más. Josephine Blackdoor y Henry Dromstone no tenían más relación que compañeros de clase, sin embargo, poseían las mismas heridas que las de Brooks. Los padres los había encontrado en sus respectivas camas cubiertos de sangre y unos pétalos de rosa cubría ojos y bocas. La policía actuó rápido, pero la noticia y las horrorosas imágenes del siniestro se filtraron y llegaron a los demás ciudadanos, aumentando el miedo y el pánico.

En la casa de los Grimm por el contrario, Nicolás había conseguido tranquilizar a sus sobrinos y estos estaban jugando con los otros dos adultos a la pelota mientras Nick los miraba desde la ventana de la cocina, donde preparaba el almuerzo y la merienda. En cuanto todo estuvo listo, llamo a todos a comer y, juntos, charlaron como si nada malo pasara.

Joseph Granger, el jardinero, fue oficialmente suspendido de sus deberes, por período indefinido. El alcalde Matthew Gallarder, no quería que las energías del hombre mayor se desperdiciaran en el ahora muerto parque. Lo coloco como ayudante para el Cuerpo de Vigilancia Vecinal, junto con algunos otros empleados de la ciudad que ya no podían ejercer su trabajo habitual. La situación tenia a todo el mundo patas para arriba, y el canoso hombre de ojos castaños, estaba cada día con más ojeras y muy nervioso.

El panorama devastador, alentaba la energía del ente que, en las sombras, gozaba con el sufrimiento que provocaba. Pronto, estaría con la fuerza necesaria para apoderarse del cuerpo que Nicolás quería que usara. Su bello tesoro, esa noche le tenía preparado una velada que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

El día ya terminaba, los niños dormían ya y sus amigos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos. Nicolás estaba abrochando los últimos botones de su camisa para dormir. Siempre usaba colores azules, pero esta vez eligió el color rojo pasión pues tenía la sensación de que esa noche seria mágica.

Y no se equivocó nada.

En cuanto el sueño empezó, supo que su Freddy le había preparado algo muy especial. Después de todo, Nick era lo que más amaba en toda la existencia.

El lugar en el que estaba, era un claro de bosque cuya aura era macabra. Había un quiosco de esos victorianos de color negro bastante grande, con enredaderas en sus columnas dándole un toque abandonado y una calavera en la punta de la cúpula del techo. Un camino de rosas del color de la sangre, hacia un caminito desde donde estaba el hasta la entrada al quiosco donde le esperaba ya Freddy Krueger.

Nick se vio con un traje de gala de diferentes tonos de rojo pasión. Sus ajustadísimos pantalones eran oscuros y tenían unos detalles estampados en dorados en la tela, las botas altas de tacón eran negras, su camisa era clara y casi transparente, tenía unos botones sueltos donde se dejaba ver parte de su pecho, la última pieza del traje era el chaleco que acentuaba la fina figura del joven hombre y de cuyo bolsillo salía un hermoso crisantemo de color bordo. Nick determino que estaba muy guapo y, feliz como nunca, camino hasta el dueño de su corazón. Y entonces se dio cuenta que su amado llevaba el mismo traje, pero en colores azules, que contrastaba con la piel quemada. Fred quería que el otro lo viera tal cual siempre se presentaba en los sueños de sus víctimas y Nick podía ver el nerviosismo y miedo en sus profundos ojos marrones. Pero Nick lo amaba sin reservas y su aspecto era lo que menos le preocupaba, ante sus ojos era el ser más bello del mundo. Y ese amor fue lo que vio Fred en sus ojos y suspiro aliviado, más feliz que nunca antes.

— Mi bello tesoro, mi niño hermoso. Espero que te guste todo y pases un buen momento.

—A tu lado siempre es así.

Y juntos, tomados del brazo, subieron al quiosco.

* * *

La carrera ya se le hacía aburrida, su presa chillaba cobardemente y eso a ella ya no le parecía divertido. Con una mirada demoniaca, le dio fin a la caza y degolló a su presa comiéndose su alma y esencia. Sonrió satisfecha al terminar, justo cuando su hermano llegaba a ella tras su propia cena.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver ya, Nick debe estar con él ahora y los peques están solos.

—Si, volvamos. Estoy llena, fueron tres deliciosas cenas… —estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando se acordó de un encargo muy importante de su amo— Karl ¿ya tenemos todo para el ritual?

El rostro de su hermano palideció por completo ante el recuerdo de que faltaba lo más importante.

—No, todavía falta _eso_.

—Ufph… Vuelve a la casa, yo iré a ver al Ama Melody por _eso_.

—Mmm… De acuerdo, si necesitas ayuda avísame. —Karl no estaba muy convencido de que esas dos pudieran hablar sin querer matarse. Y le preocupaba que, por eso, no pudieran cumplir con lo que le había pedido su amigo.

Samara sonrió socarrona y resignada, pues a pesar de que la mujer no era de su agrado, sabía cómo sacarle lo que necesitara.

—Tranquilo hermano, a la señorita Gula es fácil manipular.

Y tras esa frase, se desvaneció en la nada. Karl la siguió después, para aparecer en la casa de Springwood al segundo siguiente, dispuesto a velar el sueño de los peques.

* * *

Dentro del quiosco, Nick disfrutaba su noche romántica. Habían cenado maravillosamente, después habían bailado tres tipos de vals y, ahora, descansaban en el silloncito enfrente de la chimenea. Porque a pasear de ser un quiosco, por dentro parecía un salón. Alto como una capilla y ancho como catedral. Los pisos de fino mármol color crema relucían con las velas del lugar, las paredes de piedra revestidas de paneles de madera color vino resaltaban las alfombras con motivos victorianos y las cortinas de seda blanca. Una mesa larga con mangares se distinguía a la derecha de la entrada cerca de un ventanal enorme que daba vista a un claro de luna donde lobos albinos dormitaban pacíficamente. A la izquierda estaba la zona de baile, con los candelabros de pie en color dorado y las velas en tono cobrizo, daban el ambiente perfecto, junto a las altas ventanales cuya vista era la de un lago congelado de color rojizo. Y al fondo se veía el silloncito café, con sus almohadones blancos y mantas corales, su mesa ratona de caoba, la enorme chimenea de fino roble y dos ventanales con cortinas de seda blanca que mostraban el bosque tétrico que a Nick tanto le gustaba. No podía quejarse de nada, todo era perfecto. Una noche que atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

—Mi hermoso niño ¿en que estas pensado? —curiosidad y serenidad, invadiendo la voz de Freddy.

—En lo afortunado que soy de tenerte. Te amo, mi Freddy.

—Y yo a ti, pequeño. —suspiro, armándose de valor. Tomo la mano de su Nicolás y lo llevo a la pista de baile. —Tú sabes, que yo siempre le eh huido al compromiso.

—Si. Aunque yo te conocí con mujer, fue más bien una pantalla. —la suave y amorosa sonrisa, derretía el corazón duro del asesino.

—Aun así, yo quiero proponerte algo, —se arrodillo, sacado una cajita que mostraba (por su tapa transparente) un bellísimo anillo dentro —tu eres lo único bueno que tuve, tengo y tendré jamás. Y no quiero pasar ni un minuto sin ti.

Nick estaba con la boca muy abierta en claro signo de asombro, pero sus ojos brillaban con felicidad y amor.

—Así que ¿qué dices, mi tesoro, te unirías a mí? Como esposos.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Te amo más que a nada!

Freddy le puso el anillo donde correspondía y lo abrazo profundamente satisfecho por haber tenido el valor de dar ese impórtate paso. Sobre todo, por la felicidad que irradiaba su Nick. Y como una ocasión así no puede terminar de otra forma, iba a amarlo antes de que se despertara y se arruinara el momento.

La pista de baile fue sustituida por una cama enorme con doseles de color vino, con mucho cuidado Freddy recostó a su más grande amor, quien lo miraba embelesado, dispuesto a que esa noche cerrara con broche de oro.

Escondido en las sombras, como siempre pasaba, el intruso y espectador Joseph también disfruto de esa noche. Pues era la primera vez que las muertes eran reemplazadas con mucha ternura y amor, en sus muy perturbadores sueños.


	8. Una muerte más

Nicolás se despertó con una radiante sonrisa. Jamás podría sentirse más feliz, como si estuviera en las nubes. La velada con su amado Freddy fue un sueño hecho realidad y lo mejor de todo es que unirían sus vidas muy pronto. Tendría que planear contarles a sus sobrinos un par de cosas ates del evento, claro. Se levanto con pereza de la cama, entro al baño y se arregló para el día. Iría a ver a Joseph Granger para empezar el ritual, su Freddy necesitaría un cuerpo pronto. Y sonriendo feliz, se dispuso a hacer el desayuno.

* * *

Era un día nublado y tranquilo, se había despertado todo sudado, pero con una pequeña sonrisita embobada. Tuvo que tomarse un baño frio para bajar el calor de su cuerpo, después de auto complacerse por la escena tan caliente de su sueño. Agradecía que no hubiera asesinatos que coincidieran con la realidad, pues así creía que solo eran sus fantasías reprimidas y no algo más que pudiera perturbarlo al punto de la locura.

Desayuno jugo de naranja con tostadas con huevo, después salió de su casa y fue a la jefatura para que le dieran su badana y el cinturón de seguridad barrial. Luego volvió a su casa, tomo una botellita de agua y salió a patrullar. Estaba por doblar en una esquina cuando el bello joven de sus sueños se apareció enfrente con una radiante sonrisa que lo dejo con el corazón acelerado.

—Buenos días, señor Granger ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bu-buenos días, joven Grimm.

—Espero que hoy podamos descasar de la terrible masacre de las últimas semanas. — dijo fingiendo pesadumbres y tristeza.

—Ciertamente, así lo espero. Por ahora está todo tranquilo…

—¿Le molestaría si decido acompañarlo?

—Claro que no, sería un placer.

El joven hombre le sonrió agradecido y estuvieron casi la mitad de la tarde patrullando los alrededores, charlando de todo un poco. Joseph veía la dulzura y timidez del otro como tesoros invaluables, pues en los tiempos que corrían era muy difícil hallar eso en un adulto, pero cada que salía algo de la boca de Nicolás, lo hacía sentir que estaba ante un ángel caído del cielo. Y la desesperación por besarle y tocarlo se hacía más grande, como si estuviera emborrachado y su libido estuviera al tope, aunque sin terminar de excitarse físicamente. Los síntomas del placer estaban, pero su cuerpo parecía no darse cuenta, sin embargo, no le prestaba atención a aquello.

Si Joseph hubiera sido más fuerte de carácter o se hubiera abstenido de mirar los labios del otro, se podría haber percatado que los ojos miel de Nicolás ya no poseían ningún rastro humano en ellos. Relucían dorados, con las pupilas como las de una serpiente, sin parpado ni pestañas y un aura demoniaca alrededor de ellos se dejaba ver tenue. Controlando los sentidos del ex jardinero, Nicolás ya ponía en marcha parte de su plan.

* * *

Mientras que Nick estaba ocupado en el anciano de ojos cafés, Samara estaba con los chicos en el patio de la casa. Les estaba enseñando arte y tenían como tarea dibujar en óleo un objeto del lugar a elección. Tiara escogió un bello árbol que estaba en una esquina mientras que su hermano, Robert, escogió el cantero con arbustos. Los peques estaban contentos con esa clase, era una de sus favoritas pues le recordaban a su madre quien era una experta en esa rama del arte.

—Maravilloso trabajo Tia, vas mejorando a pasos agigantados. —le sonrió amorosa la mujer.

—Gracias, Sam la verdad es que me gusta mucho pintar.

—Me alegra escucharlo, quizás puedas estudiar algo al respecto para trabajar de ello.

—¿Crees que pueda? —le pregunto con los ojitos brillando ilusionados por seguir los pasos de su querida madre.

—Por supuesto, Tia. —y con un abrazo cariñoso, le dejo que se limpiara las lágrimas de añoranza. Se giro a ver a Robie, quién tampoco era malo en absoluto.

—Sam ¿qué te parece mi dibujo?

—Es muy lindo, tú también podrías sacarle provecho a tu talento.

—No me veo trabajando en algo de esto. Pero lo tendré en cuenta, aún hay tiempo.

—Ciertamente.

La conversación se volvió amena y tranquila. Los chicos aun sentían la ausencia de sus padres, pero eso era de esperarse. Samara sonrió cariñosa con el recuerdo de la primera vez que los veía. Eran dos cositas adorables y, a pesar de que ella no era un ser de luz, los pequeños humanos se habían ganado su cariño y protección. Eran inteligentes e intuitivos, muy receptores del poder que los tres adultos les ocultaban pero que, aun así, podían sentir que ese mismo poder los protegía de todo lo malo. La mujer pelirroja estaba preocupada de la reacción de los niños, cuando descubrieran la verdad que Nicolás les estaba ocultando e intuía que no sería fácil para ninguno el explicarles que no temieran de ellos. Con un suspiro expectante, la mujer solo pudo rogar a que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Esa noche la tragedia volvió a azotar a la gente de Springwood. La muerte del hijo del alcalde, Kevin, había sido encontrada en el bosque del Campamento Lago Cristal. Los niños del Escuadrón Dorado se habían aterrado cuando, explorando con su guía, llegaron a un claro donde todo el lugar parecía un campo de batalla. La sangre y órganos del cuerpo regaban la superficie mientras el deteriorado cadáver estaba colgando de una rama de un árbol. Espantados corrieron hasta la dirección, donde la encargada llamo inmediatamente a las autoridades del pueblo.

La noticia espanto a los padres que pidieron sacar a sus hijos del Campamento, sin embargo, la dueña del lugar, Anahí Sclerk, tuvo que asegurarles que los pequeños no corrían peligro mientras ella estuviera allí. Que el joven que murió no estaba en la lista del campamento, por lo que probablemente alguien lo había llevado allí para asustar y eso no lo iba a permitir. Los padres sintieron la fuerza de la mujer y determinación en la nueva seguridad que la alta mujer contrato para la seguridad de sus niños. Así que, seguros de que allí podrían ser más protegidos, dejaron a sus hijos en las manos de la ruda mujer.

Sin embargo, el miedo aumentó, la preocupación de todos, tenía a más de uno con problemas de salud y el mismísimo Alcalde se sentía derrotado y devastado por haber perdido al mayor de sus tres hijos, al que amaba con todo su ser y del cual estaba tan orgulloso.

En las sombras, el ente se reía por la atmosfera negra que se estaba instalando allí. Complacido con sus esfuerzos por deshacerse de la mala hierba del lugar, antes de renacer y volver a estar vivo.


	9. El secreto de Nicolás

La asamblea del pueblo se llevó a cabo al día siguiente. La gente acudió con la esperanza de que se hiciera oficial el destierro de Nicolás Grimm y compañía. Nicolás acudió sabiendo de antemano, gracias a Joseph, lo que se discutiría allí. Y a pesar de eso, no mostro vergüenza y, con la frente en alto, tomo asiento en la esquina del salón. Tal cual lo que el anciano le dijo y él intuyo, pronto la gente empezó a pedir que echaran a los _‘intrusos’_ como los llamaban. Sin embargo, sus empleados ya tenían la carta del presidente de la empresa Romualdo Bladehood y, ante las rotundas palabras de alguien tan influyente y poderoso, no pudieron más que quedarse con las ganas: Nicolás no se iría hasta que el mismo señor Bladehood lo quisiera así.

Cuando se estaba marchando, el joven de ojos miel pudo ver el odio en la gente y sabía, como antaño sucedió, que irían a tomar cartas por sí mismo. Subió a su auto y fue a su casa, entro a la casa y suspiro resignado: ya era tiempo de decir a sus sobrinos al menos parte de la verdad.

* * *

El día en la Central Telefónica fue tranquilo y productivo. Sus empleados operaban con armonía y dedicación, Nick estaba conforme con la selección de su jefe, ya que no hubiera podido aguantar a los mediocres compañeros de la otra central con los que lidio con dificultad. Ahora podía respirar tranquilo, sus empleados eran reservados y cumplían sus deberes sin armar revuelo, sin mirarlo mal o despotricar por la falta de expresión en su rostro. Lo cual daba como resultado un buen ambiente de trabajo tanto para él como para los demás.

Al terminar la jornada, y una vez que los empleados se habían ido, Nick reviso cada piso para ver que todo estuviera en orden, una última revisión antes de dejar al celador y a los de seguridad hacer su trabajo nocturno. Agradecía que fuera todo tan bien, puesto que, de esa forma, las ganancias se incrementaban y el señor Bladehood se mostraba amigable. Sin percances, despidos o traslados de ningún tipo, para el desarrollo tanto como de la empresa como de los profesionales que en ella trabajan.

Nick salió de la Central, subió a su auto y manejo de vuelta a casa, esperando una noche con Freddy ansioso y enamorado. Desafortunadamente, tuvo que dejar el auto en la esquina de la Calle Elm ya que una turba iracunda se encontraba frente a su casa. Lo cual le enfureció, pues sus sobrinos estarían muy asustados y preocupados.

_¡Como se atreven los desgraciados! Saben que no estoy en casa y asustan a mis niños ¡Esto fue demasiado lejos!_

Nick se abrió paso atreves de la gente para llegar a su puerta y descubrir al jefe Thompson liderando la turba. Hecho que enfureció más al joven hombre de ojos miel.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces, Javier?! ¡Sabes que mis sobrinos están en casa y les asustan estas cosas! —la ira y la furia se dejaban ver en cada palabra, los ojos miel se empezaban a tornar malignos y eso asusto al policía.

—Queremos que te marches, Nicolás. —tomando fuerza de no sabía dónde, Javier respiro hondo y soltó las palabras que todos tenían en la cabeza —. No podemos seguir tolerando la muerte de los niños.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba tangible que me relacione con las muertes?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces largo de aquí, no me harán caer sin evidencias.

—¡Pero los pocos que te conocemos sabemos que es tu culpa! —grito una mujer anciana que había vivido toda su vida allí, conociendo la historia mejor que nadie.

—¡¿Mi culpa, mujer?! —ya no estaba tan calmado ni analítico, si querían una guerra él se las daría. Los ojos del joven ya no eran nada humanos, brillaban amarillos y diabólicos, la gente retrocedió un poco por el aura oscura que rodeaba al joven, —¡¿No te atrevas a decirme que fue por mi culpa, desgraciada?! ¡¡¡Recuerdo muy bien como antes de matar a Freddy Krueger me enviaron al ala psiquiátrica del Hospital para mantenerme alejado!!! —Nick se fue acercando a la aterrada mujer, la tomó de la muñeca con una mano y con la otra del cuello. Algunos intentaron separarlos, pero bastó una ráfaga de viento helado para que desistieran de volver a intentarlo. Intuían que fue provocada por el joven, aunque no podían saber cómo — Quisieron quebrarme por lo que paso, no les importo que fuera un niño, —susurro tenebroso — pero no dejare que les hagan lo mismo a mis sobrinos.

Nick se enderezo, soltó a la mujer y con la voz más macabra que podía grito para ser escuchado.

—¡¡¡LARGENSE DE UNA VEZ!!! ¡¡¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE ME VALLA!!! ¡¡¡SI SIGUEN MOLESTANDOME, TENDRAN QUE ATENERSE A LAS CONSECUECIAS!!!

Y entro a su casa, mientras una niebla negra rodeaba la edificación como si fuera una especie de escudo. La gente termino retrocediendo para evitar que esa cosa extraña los tocara, pues no sabían si les haría daño o no. Javier, el jefe de policía no tuvo más remedio que pedir a la muchedumbre que se marchara cada quien a su casa. Ordeno que una patrulla se quedara a vigilar la casa y le avisara si algo extraño pasaba. Una vez estuvo todo en orden, se fue también a su casa, mientras que, a lo lejos, y detrás de un árbol, Joseph Granger miraba preocupado a la casa pesando en los pequeños y en el hermoso joven.

El entre, oculto en el mundo de las sombras, irradiaba furia asesina que pronto seria saciada con nuevas víctimas.

* * *

Apenas entro, sus sobrinos corrieron a abrazarlo aún asustados de la turba y de que su tío resultara herido. Nick los reconforto estrechado sus pequeños cuerpos entre sus fuertes y amorosos brazos, esos niños le recordaban a sus propios hijos. Esos que fallecieron años atrás y de los cuales nadie, aparte de Samara, sabía nada.

—Niños, creo que ya es hora de contarles algo. —los aparto un poco de sí y los llevo hasta el sofá, sentó a Robert en su regazo y a Tiara a su derecha mientras los hermanos estaban a la izquierda —. Recuerdan el nombre Freddy Krueger ¿verdad?

—Si, tío Nick.

—Claro.

—Bien, están por escuchar la historia del porqué la gente nos ve mal y en especial a mí. —suspiro, cerrando por un momento los ojos. Aclarando sus ideas, los abrió y, con otro suspiro, se dispuso a contar lo que había callado antes —. Todo empezó cuando nuestra familia se mude desde Main hasta aquí. Ustedes saben que mi madre biológica era una interna del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Main, que fue abusada sexualmente por un guardia de seguridad, que la mato enfrente de mí y que por eso nos mudamos. Bien, aquí las cosas no fueron precisamente bien.

_‘El primer día de clase, fue algo extraño. La gente del lugar era colorida, los niños se burlaron de mi vestimenta negra a pesar de las palabras de la maestra. La única chica que parecía entender la melancolía que sentía, era una niña muy dulce llamada Kathryn Krueger. Ella fue la única amiga que tuve en todo el pueblo, fue mi confidente y mi compañera, a pesar de las malas intenciones de los demás niños ella siempre fue muy amable conmigo. Aun así, yo solía aislarme de los demás, no tenía ganas de que me molestaran, no estaba cómodo, pero seguí yendo al colegio. Mi amiga Katty una vez me invito a su casa, mis padres adoptivos (que en realidad eran mis tíos maternos) me alentaron a ir y distraerme. Entonces conocí a sus padres, Loretta y Frederick eran una pareja rara pues no había amor en los ojos solo cariño y, aun así, estaban juntos y tenían una hija. La mujer se comportó amable conmigo, al principio Freddy (como lo llamaban comúnmente) se mostraba reacio a tratarme. Una noche, semanas después, hui de casa tras pelearme con mis padres y encontré a Freddy secuestrando niños de una casa cercana. Como no podía dejarme a mis anchas, también me secuestro a mí. Nos llevó hasta la planta eléctrica en la cual trabajaba, a un cuartito donde estaba la caldera. Éramos unos seis si mal no recuerdo, Freddy los asustaba con un guante de navajas que había creado para la ocasión, el terror de los otros me molestaba mucho y más sus llantos. Recuerdo que le sorprendió verme tan tranquilo y, pesando que podría asustarme, ataco sexualmente a uno de ellos enfrente de mí. Luego lo mato de la forma más asquerosa que pudo y volteo a verme, yo estaba impresionado por encontrar a alguien que se pareciera a mi padre biológico. Mato a los demás de la misma forma que a la primera, sin recibir de mi más que sorpresa por su fuerza. Eso lo molesto, pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad lo acosaba ¿Cómo es que no sentía nada al ver tales actos? Me pregunto, a lo que yo le respondí que ya había sido testigo de algo similar. Hablamos el resto de la noche sobre nuestras vidas, y pronto simpatizamos mucho. Me dejo en mi casa y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla lo que me dejo colorado y alterado. Al día siguiente, tenía una sonrisa boba que mi madre elogiaba cada rato feliz por ello. Me enamore de él, por su fuerza, su carisma y por la manera en que me trato mientras charlábamos. Seguí visitando a mi amiga y él empezó a interactuar conmigo más, nos llevábamos muy bien. Al cabo de unos meses, me invito a otra cacería y yo acepte. Claro que para todos los demás, solo íbamos a pescar. Para cuando llegamos a la planta, Freddy tenía a otros seis niños a su merced. Entonces uno de los chicos me reconoció y se aferró a mí, suplicando que lo ayudara. Mi bello Freddy temió que lo hiciera, pero respiro aliviado cuando, con toda la maldad que podía tener, le dije que no iba a hacer tal cosa. Yo mismo fui el que le clavo las navajas del guante del adulto, fue en ese momento que él se enamoró de mí. Hicimos el amor esa misma tarde, cuando los cuerpos de los demás ya estaban fuera de nuestra vista. Jamás fui tan feliz como con él: cuando peleaba con mis padres él me reconfortaba, cuando mis hermanos se burlaban de mi él los ponía en su lugar, si lloraba él me abrazaba y me hacía reír para que se me pasara. Pero una noche después de la muerte de su esposa, nos encontraron en su cama desnudos y el pandemonio se desato. Lo acusaron y encerraron, mientras que a mí me llevaron al ala psiquiátrica del hospital más cercano. Nos separaron, sin escucharme en lo más mínimo, pues solo tenía 8 años. Cuando pude escapar, corrí a su planta pues había escuchado que allí se refugiaba de la gente del pueblo, lo que encontré me dejo pasmado de dolor: habían incendiado el lugar con él adentro. Nunca más lo volví a ver; sin embargo, se, que cada cierto tiempo y bajo ciertas circunstancias, su alma vuelve para llevarse a los descendientes de aquellos que lo mataron y apartaron de mí.’_

El brillo en los ojos enamorados resplandecía de felicidad y tristeza por las palabras que de su boca salían llenando el corazón de los niños con nuevas sensaciones. Los otros dos adultos se mantenían solemnes y atentos a la historia.


	10. Sangre y rosas

La primera en reaccionar fue Tiara. Que, si bien estaba asustada, era más valiente que su hermano. Se levanto del sillón, camino hasta la cocina, respiro tratado de tranquilizarse un par de veces y, ya más tranquila, fue a encarar a su tío. Este estaba a la expectativa, pero con un brillo de amor en los ojos, que nunca le habían visto antes.

—¿Eres consciente, tío Nick, de que no es común lo que acabas de relatar?

—Definitivamente, lo sé.

—¿Te das cuenta, entonces, que, a pesar de haberlo querido, fue un abuso de su parte?

—Mi niña, si fuera humano lo seria.

—¡¡Sabes a que me refiero!! —grito desesperada por la tranquilidad del adulto— Vives como humano en una cuidad humana ¡No puedes hacer las cosas sin esperar malas consecuencias!

—No esperaba que él sucumbiera, pero lo agradezco. Jamás sentí algo así, Tia, tú sabes la edad real que tengo.

—… —suspiro, resignada, ante ese duro echo. No podía seguir despotricando, sabía que no serviría de nada: Nicolás no renunciara a la única fuente inagotable de alimento, que, dicho sea de paso, es el único ser al que amo, ama y amara jamás. Tiara volvió a tomar asiento, conectando su mirada con la del adulto, asintió aceptando la elección de pareja de su tutor.

Robert, también asintió con una sonrisa, él era más confiado que su hermana. Si el tal Freddy realmente amaba a su tío, no sería peligro para ellos y la vida que tenían. La otra pareja de hermanos, también apoyaron a su amigo, después de todo lo que le debían, no podían estar en contra de su felicidad. Lo apreciaban demasiado como para negarle algo que se merecía con creses. 

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, la familia se fue a descansar de ese día que termino un poco agitado. El pequeño Robert sin darle más vuelta al asunto confiando ciegamente en todo, mientras que Tiara, más serena, estaba dispuesta a hablar con el tal Freddy en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Pues Nick era alguien a quien quería mucho y no dejaría que el hombre lo lastimara. En cuanto a los adultos, estos estaban tranquilos y más aliviados ahora que ya estaban las cosas más claras.

* * *

Estaba de vuelta en la casa destruida del joven Grimm. Otra de sus pesadillas, sin lugar a dudas. Todavía no podía encontrar la lógica en porque los otros implicados del sueño no podían verlo ni escucharlo. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que esos sueños pasaban de verdad, eran la causa y motivo del asesinato de los adolescentes. Pero no podía decirles a las autoridades eso porque no iban a creerle, lo tildarían de loco.

Suspiro resignado y se encamino hacia donde estaba Nicolás con su copia de piel quemada. Estaban bailando entre cuerpos sangrientos y putrefactos, la sangre alrededor parecía formar un lago y los protagonistas de esa masacre solo se sonreían con cariño. Realmente sádicos monstruos que eran incapaz de sentir empatía con nadie, sin embargo, ÉL era tan tonto, aun creía que el joven Nicolás era tan hermoso como inocente. Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera en un trance del cual él debía que liberarlo. Era tonto creer en eso, pero así aliviaba su angustia.

El momento se vio interrumpido, cuando del techo cayeron rosas blancas y pétalos sueltos de la misma. Nicolás y su otro yo (que si recordaba bien era el tal Krueger) se besaron bajo esa lluvia, estas bellas rosas se pintaban de rojo al caer en la sangre. Algo que parecía disfrutar el joven de ojos miel con gran satisfacción.

Pronto el cuadro se descoloro y aparecieron de improvisto en una recamara amplia de colores beige y marrón, con computadora y posters juveniles. Reconoció al ocupante por las fotos que reposaban en la cómoda del lugar: Augusto Nolán. Un muchacho de tez acaramelada, de ojos negros y vivarachos que aspiraba ser concertista, pues su pasión era la música clásica. Un buen muchacho que, desafortunadamente, no cumpliría su sueño.

La matanza fue cruel y desalmada, Krueger atacaba con los miedos más horribles que tenían sus víctimas, los desequilibraba mentalmente y los humillaba hasta dejarlos como sacos rotos, llenos de desesperación y lágrimas. Entonces los mataba, en esta ocasión, con su guate, enterrándolo en el cráneo y recorriendo la mitad del cuerpo, para que este terminara por la mitad. Algo espantoso de ver, algo de lo cual no podía escapar, a pesar de sus gritos y ruegos de que dejen en paz al infeliz de turno. No había caso, no podían escucharlo ni verlo, no había forma de salvar a los jovencitos.

Pero Nick y Freddy lo hacían mirar a propósito, querían que viera lo que le esperaba. Querían quebrar su alma, pues solo así, el ritual, funcionaria. Iban a matarlo de dolor y desesperación, de impotencia, y lo querían hacer juntos. El pobre anciano tenía los días contados y no se lo imaginaba si quiera. Pobre, pobre señor jardinero. Tal vez nunca debió llegar a Springwood, tal vez debió hacer caso a su rescatista e ir a New Orleans y salvar así su cordura. Pero de ‘tal vez’ no se puede vivir, ciertamente.


	11. La verdad del secreto

Nicolás tuvo muchas dificultades para que la Planta Telefónica no se viera perjudicada por los constantes problemas a los que él era expuesto por los vecinos de Elm Street. Cada vez estaba más hartado de esas horribles personas, esperando ansioso el momento idóneo para terminar con todo, en especial con el ritual. _Ya_ _falta poco, pronto las cosas estarán mejor_.

La jornada laboral estaba terminando ya, cuando la secretaria de Nicolás toco la puerta del despacho. Tras el permiso, entro anunciando la llegada de un visitante imprevisto. Cuando el sujeto entro y la secretaria se marchó, la máscara de frialdad del joven se suavizo con una sonrisa.

—Hermano mío, qué bueno verte. —lo abrazo contento.

—No iba a dejarte solo con ese trabajito tan complicado. —le sonrió cariñoso y con un aire altanero muy común en él.

—Y yo agradezco y aprecio tu ayuda, es la primera vez que haré el ritual.

— Igual te debo decir que esta sería mi tercera vez en lo que va de vida… no es que lo hago constantemente…—le miro divertido por la ocurrencia que se veía en los transparentes ojos de su hermano mayor.

—Odio cuando haces eso… —suspiro despejando sus locas ideas— …igual es obvio que no, después de todo se necesita de un sentimiento fuerte… nosotros no solemos tenerlos.

—Ciertamente… si amamos, lo hacemos una sola vez. Lo que me recuerda ¿te enteraste de lo de nuestra querida glotona? —le miro picaron y malicioso.

—Deja eso por la paz, hermano. —lo atajo antes de que el otro insultara los gustos de su hermana menor.

—Jajajaja, bueno no te alteres… esta vez solo diré que se tardó en encontrarlo.

—Bueno, vamos a mi casa. Quiero que los chicos te conozcan.

Recogieron los papeles del escritorio, los guardaron en el portafolio de Nicolás y salieron del recinto rumbo a la calle Elm.

* * *

Mientras, en la casa, los niños estaban jugando con los hermanos Blomstone. De repente Tiara voltea a ver un movimiento cerca de un árbol que estaba detrás de las barreras de protección de los hermanos sombras. Samara se da cuenta y la toma del brazo llevándola dentro de la casa, al tiempo que Karl hacía lo propio con el pequeño Robert.

Se sentaron en el sillón del salón con té y galletitas esperándoles sobre la mesita frete al televisor.

—¿Quién era el que nos espiaba? —pregunto la niña a su amiga.

—El señor Javier Thompson, jefe de policía. —respondió la mujer con desprecio.

—Pero no puede vernos con las barreras. Lo cual es bueno para nosotros… —dijo el alegre hombre de ojos negros, comiendo dos galletas de una sola mordida. Los chicos se rieron al verlo tratar de tragar con dificultad. Su hermana le golpeo la espalda, con desagrado por sus malos modales.

—Deberías saber comportarte, Karl. Das un muy mal ejemplo a los peques.

—Para buenos ejemplos, los tienen a ti y a Nick. Yo soy su no ejemplo…

Las carcajadas de los tres no tardo en aparecer. Samara tuvo que contener una sonrisa para no dar pie a más impertinencias por parte de su no tan maduro hermano mayor. Justo cuando iba a reprenderlos, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Nicolás y Thomas Lester. Samara sonrió y se levantó para recibir a su amigo con un abrazo que fue igualmente correspondido. Karl dejo de reír en cuanto noto su presencia y, sorprendiendo a todos, solo inclino la cabeza en un saludo escueto y sombrío. Su rostro se endureció y decidió ignorar al visitante con una frialdad nada propia de él. Los chicos, intrigados, voltearon a ver a su tío en busca de respuestas. Los recién llegados se sentaron con la mujer pelirroja y los chicos en el sillón grande mientras el castaño despotricaba en el sillón pequeño.

—También me agrada verte, Karl querido. —sonrió Thomas divertido por la actitud de su ex pareja.

—Han pasado décadas y todavía sigue en la misma… —dijo una apenada pelirroja.

—Bueno, convengamos que fue una mala experiencia para ambos. —comento conciliador el ojimiel.

—Pero somos adultos y no deberíamos estancarnos en el pasado. Sobre todo, cuando estoy aquí para ayudar.

—Bien, en eso tienes razón. —suspiro resignado el castaño —No me enojare, pero procura dejar de lado esa actitud pedante y jocosa que tanto me molesta. —lo miro solemnemente.

—¿Dejaras de comportarte como un adolescente despechado? —contraataco el otro.

—Si no queda de otra…

—Bien, entonces halla paz. —sonrió de acuerdo.

—Perfecto, niños… —Nicolás miro a sus sobrinos y señalo a su hermano, — les presento a Thomas Lester, Codicia para nosotros.

El susodicho estaba por inclinarse en señal de saludo cuando lo último de la frase calo en su mete y, asustado como nunca, miro preocupado a su hermano mayor. Este, sonriendo malicioso y con aire de superioridad, decidió sacarlo de la duda.

—Mis sobrinos saben bien qué soy. —miro orgulloso a Tiara y Robert, quienes sonreían amistosos al visitante —. Cuando sus padres y hermanita murieron, pasando a ser mis protegidos, les explique la verdad: no soy humano, a pesar de haber nacido de una. Fue algo difícil al principio, pero conforme se dieron cuenta que podían contar conmigo y que no les haría daño, me gane su confianza.

—O sea que saben todo ¿verdad?

—Más o menos… tampoco puedo decirles todo. Son niños, Thomas.

—¿Entonces que saben? —confusión se notaba en su semblante pálido.

—Saben que existe el cielo y el infiero, ángeles y demonios, que en los recovecos oscuros hay un mundo lleno de seres llamados sombras y que cada humano tiene la suya para que estos los protejan de los otros seres de las tinieblas. Y saben que existimos entes que, al momento de la creación del hombre, nos volvimos los Pecados para poder subsistir.

—¿Y siguen cuerdos? —pregunto maravillado— ¡Es increíble! Jamás creí ver algo así… generalmente los humanos se vuelven locos al saber la verdad.

— Te olvidas que los niños tienen más capacidad creyente que los adultos. Son más perceptivos del Mundo de las Sombras y, por ello, les es más fácil no perder la cordura.

—Aunque también cuanta que nosotros mantenemos a nuestros semejantes a raya, por lo que ellos no se topan con los peques. —dijo categóricamente la mujer de ojos celestes.

—Ah, eso es de mucha ayuda… —Thomas estaba más aliviado por saber esto, así no tendría que estar todo nervioso al tratar (o al no saber hacerlo) a los peques de su hermano.

— Bien, ahora que la duda del tío Thomas quedo saldada ¿nos cuentan que hay entre ustedes? —interrumpió Robert señalando alternadamente a Karl y al hermano de su tío.

— Jajajaja, ya me unieron a la familia… —se carcajeó contento el visitante.

—Fuimos novios hace más de 150 años. —respondió el ojinegro—Pero no nos fue muy bien y terminamos mal.

—Oh, que lastima. —se apeno Tiara.

—Nah, mejor eso a que hubiéramos seguido y nos lastimáramos aún más.

—En eso te doy la razón, Thomas. —volvió a sonreír el castaño.

Finalmente, la ex pareja limo asperezas, y el resto de la tarde fue puras risas y anécdotas que divertían a los niños mientras que ponían en aprietos a Karl y a Nick. Cuando la cena llego Thomas y Karl deleitaron a todos con el platillo más delicioso que habían podido recordar de sus tiempos en pareja. Los chicos congeniaron muy bien con el hermano de su tío Nick y cuando fue la hora de dormir, este les prometió volver a visitarlos más a menudo, pero esa vez junto a dos de sus hermanas. Los peques se pusieron contentos por ello y se despidieron con un sonoro beso en las mejillas de Thomas, quien se conmovió por la ternura y la inocencia de esos dos preciosos niños.

Cuando solo quedaron los cuatro adultos en el salón, el reloj marco las doce en punto. Thomas se levantó del asiento y volteo a ver a Nicolás.

—Ya es hora, nuestras hermanas deben tener todo listo.

—Iré por él.

Al tiempo que el hombre salía de la casa, el ente en las sombras sonreía triunfante: al fin volvería al mundo de los vivos. Freddy Krueger volvería a la vida y vengaría a su amado.


	12. El ritual

Joseph acababa de ceder su turno de vigilancia a otro vecino cuando el hermoso joven de ojos miel llego hasta él. Le sorprendió verlo con una sonrisa tan seductora como maligna, pero ni pudo hablar cuando sintió unas cuerdas enrollarse por su cuerpo dejándolo completamente inmóvil. El joven Grimm se le acercó para tapar su boca con una cinta y susurrarle al oído solo una frase que logro hacerlo sudar de miedo ‘ _Ya es hora de dormir_ ’. Después, solo hubo oscuridad.

Al despertar, minutos después, se dio cuenta que estaba recostado sobre el asiento trasero de la patrulla del jefe de policía. Enfocando la vista, encontró a Javier atado como él, en el asiento del copiloto y a Nicolás al volante. Con esa misma sonrisa tan diabólica que le vio cuando fue a su casa para secuestrarlo. No tenía idea que tramaba el hermoso joven, pero ya no podía ver la inocencia en su rostro. Las palabras del hombre de la ley ya no las sentía tan erradas, al comprobar que la situación dejaba mucho que desear, como si la máscara de bondad que llevara el moreno ya no fuera necesaria para dar final a las ultimas victimas de _Freddy Krueger_. Porque seguramente fue el de ojos miel quien mato a los chicos y preparo todo para que la gente pensara que el fantasma del monstruoso asesino había regresado. ‘ _Estupideces, los fantasmas no existe y menos toda esa basura de la que me hablo Thompson_ ’ pensó enfadado el viejo jardinero.

Sin embargo, no pudo quedarse despierto mucho más, Nicolás se percató de que sus víctimas habían vuelto a la realidad y, con un movimiento de su mano, ambos hombres cayeron desmayados al mismo tiempo en que el coche era envuelto por una sombra negra y desaparecía del mundo de los vivos.

* * *

Nicolás bajo del auto y respiro el aire helado del lugar. Oscuridad se cernía sobre y alrededor de ellos, solo el soplar del viento embravecido se podía escuchar. El joven miro el pequeño espacio que estaban ocupando para el ritual y, con decisión y una fuerza nada esperada en él, saco a sus prisioneros del auto, se los coloco en cada uno de sus hombros y se reunió con los demás. Aparte de Thomas estaban dos mujeres que reconoció como Anahí y Melody, su hermana mayor y menor respectivamente. Los tres portaban solamente una túnica de color vino, Thomas y Melody estaban en los extremos de un altar de roca mientras Anahí estaba atrás sosteniendo un cáliz de plata con unas extrañas piedras incrustadas de color sangre y una frase en latín se dejaba ver a simple vista. Sobre el altar había una sábana blanca con velas en cada esquina de color negro, una daga enteramente de oro blanco con una única palabra en latín cuyo significado era muerte y, justo enfrente de Melody, un cuenco, cuyos bordes estaban llenos de perlas verdes, poseía en su interior un líquido espeso y completamente negro. Nicolás coloco al anciano sobre el altar, la cabeza del lado de su hermana, los pies del lado de su hermano y, volviendo a usar sus poderes, lo vistió con una sencilla túnica negra mientras que ataba al policía a un poste. Una presencia oscura apareció entonces frente a Anahí, al tiempo que el de ojos miel tomaba la daga y se colocaba enfrente del inconsciente oficial de la ley. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, le indico a su hermana mayor que podía proceder.

— _Poderes antiguos, de tiempos lejanos. Ante ustedes hoy nos rendimos, para sucumbir a su engaño._ —la frase en latín como catico lleno el aire con murmullos tenebrosos— _Desde la muerte al infierno, desde la oscuridad a la vida, sacrificio y pago serán otorgados._

Una oscura silueta destellando por sobre sus cabezas con feroces ojos dorados se materializó a la espera de su momento estelar.

— _Con esta alma pura,_ —señalo al durmiente anciano— _te pago tus servicios. —_ usando sus poderes, vertió el contenido del cuenco en la boca de Joseph Granger, el hombre se agito en su lugar gritando y agonizando por el dolor que le provocaba tal sustancia—. _Y con este sacrificio,_ —Nicolás apuñalo al oficial— _te rogamos nos concedas tu bendición_.

Acto seguido, la presencia sobre ellos acerco, lo que parecía, una boca a la del humano y extrajo, muy lenta y dolorosamente, una bella esfera de luz: el alma inmortal que todo ser vivo poseía. Después se dirigió al muerto jefe de policía y, con un torbellino de oscura podredumbre, abandono el averno sin dejar ningún rastro tras suyo.

Rápidamente Anahí vertió la mitad del contenido del cáliz en la boca del cuerpo sobre el altar y la otra mitad la vertió sobre la sombra enfrente de ella recitando la última parte del ritual.

— _Sin alma no hay cuerpo, por eso reemplazo y acepto. Poderes antiguos unan piezas, hagan su templo inmortal portador de vida. Dennos su bendición, su camino ahora es de ustedes._

El alma de Freddy Krueger volvió a tomar forma de esfera de luz y, guiado por los susurros malévolos que escuchaba en su mente, se fundió con el cuerpo sobre el altar de piedra. El grito de horror no se hizo esperar tras la unión, Nicolás tomo el lugar que tenía su amado antes y le aparto los pelos del rostro.

—Amor, se fuerte pronto pasara, escucha mi voz y síguela. Aquí te espero, siempre te esperare. —le susurro cariñoso, dejando entrever la preocupación por su humano.

El convaleciente hombre volteo la cara para mirarlo con profundo amor, antes de que una niebla violácea lo envolviera por completo. La sonrisa de Nicolás fue lo último que apreciaron sus hermanos antes de verlos desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

Reaparecieron en el cuarto del ojimiel, aun ambos con las túnicas negras puestas. Sin embargo, el rostro del jardinero, había rejuvenecido un poco: las arrugas y manchas ya no estaban, el cabello volvía a ser castaño claro y los ojos marrones se habían aclarado bastante tomando una tonalidad clara y transparente. Freddy miraba a su joven amante con cariño y anhelo, mientras suaves lágrimas de felicidad se resbalaban de sus cristalinos ojos. Nicolás también sollozaba feliz por tenerlo junto a él después de tanto tiempo. ‘ _Como pude pasar tantos milenios solo, pesando que el amor no existía ¿Si no es amor lo que siento, entonces no sé qué sea?_ ’

— Hola, mi pequeño tesoro. —estirando una mano, aparto uso mechones de cabello del rostro ajeno.

— Hola, mi amor. —cerro sus ojos ante las caricias prodigadas sobre sus mejillas.

—Eh esperado por esto tanto… parece un sueño.

—Lo sé, también siento igual. Pero…

—Shh, calla. Ya lo sé…

No necesitaban más palabras, ambos morían por hacer el amor y sellar así, su unión. Y Freddy estaba más que dispuesto a demostrarle con mimos y caricias a su bello Lujuria, que esta vez no habría fuerza que los separaran. Estarían juntos por el resto de la eternidad.


	13. Teñidos de rojo sangre

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Freddy regreso. Con la ayuda de los poderes e influencias de los hermanos sombras, las aguas se calmaron completamente. El trabajo de Nicolás progresaba muy bien y su pareja, tomo el puesto de jardinero en el parque donde trabajo Joseph. Ante el mundo, quien había perpetrado los horribles homicidios fue el loco y perturbado Javier Thompson, el ex jefe de policía, quien no pudo soportar que el joven Grimm regresara como si nada al pueblo de Springwood. El caso se cerró cuando descubrieron su cuerpo en el sótano de su casa con los instrumentos de tortura del legendario Freddy Krueger en obvias circunstancias, la causa de muerte: suicidio. Las disculpas llovieron a raudales y los niños retornaron a sus hogares. Y ellos no podían estar más felices.

Nicolás estaba llegando a casa, acariciaba su vientre sonriendo enamorado ante la idea de confesarle a su pareja el porqué de sus matutinas náuseas y mareos. Hacía mucho tiempo, más de lo que le gustaría recordar, que no engendraba vida. Y es que la última ocasión no había terminado bien para sus retoños. Sin embargo, en esta oportunidad, sentía que sería diferente: esta vez seria fruto de su amor. Aparco el auto en la vereda, tomo su portafolios, bajo del vehículo y cerró la puerta, tarareando una canción de niños. Sus sobrinos, que ya habían empezado las clases, no tardarían en volver y sus queridos amigos ya lo estaban esperando con la necesitada taza de té con caramelo, que degustaba de un tiempo a esta parte.

—Hola, Nicky ¿Cómo te fue? —la alegre y jovial voz de Karl, le arranco una suave carcajada.

—Me parece que andas de muy buen humor ¿es por algo en particular? —la suspicaz Sam lo miraba encantada, como si ya supiera la respuesta y eso la hiciera feliz.

—Ustedes, sombras maliciosas ¿Por qué no me dijeron del embarazo? Estoy seguro que sienten su presencia. —les recrimino con una falsa molestia y un tierno puchero. Los hermanos sonriéndose con complicidad se hicieron los desatendidos.

—¿Embarazo? ¿Quién está embarazada? —la inocente vocecita de Robert llego al salón justo cuando su tío se disponía a tomar su te, ya sentado y relajado sobre el sillón grande.

— No creo que sea un embarazo femenino, hermano. —Tiara se acercó a su hermano y lo guio al sillón donde estaba esperaba Nick.

—Así es, Robbie. Yo soy el que espera un bebe, ya sabes que no soy humano. Y que mi sistema es diferente al de ustedes. —estaba por agregar algo más, cuando un golpe se escucha a sus espaldas.

Freddy acababa de terminar su turno, correspondiente. Ahora que tenía un nuevo amante de la jardinería, podía dividir su horario de trabajo en dos franjas horarias, lo que permitía que pudiera tener tiempo para pasarlo con su amado ojimiel. Estaba entrando a la casa, escuchado las voces ajenas hasta que una frase lo paraliza en el marco de la sala _Yo soy el que espera un bebe_ cómo una frase podía ser tan hermosa y tan aterradora al mismo tiempo. Se le cayó su pesado morral de la impresión por semejante noticia, estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados. Como si de repente alguien entrara y dijera _Feliz día de los inocentes_ , pero sabía bien que ese tipo de bromas el moreno las despreciaba. Los demás habitantes de la casa, decidieron dejar a solas a la pareja, para que hablaran con más libertad sobre el tema. Apenas consciente de ello, el tembloroso asesino se sentó al lado de su amado tesoro.

—¿En serio seremos padres? —su voz le sonó áspera por los nervios.

—Sí, Freddy. Lo seremos ¿estás molesto? —le miro asustado por la respuesta.

Freddy lo miro entonces. Nicolás estaba radiante y su belleza le daba la apariencia más angelical del mundo entero. La ilusión, la esperanza y la alegría relucían en sus bellos ojos amarillos, tan puros como peligrosos. Pues su apariencia humana ocultaba bien la esencia oscura que Nicolás era en verdad y, aun así, se amaban más allá de todo, sin reservas o tapujos. En medio de su oscura soledad, ambos se habían encontrados. A pesar de estar teñidos de rojo sangre, ellos lograron encontrar luz en los brazos del otro: un refugio, un hogar. Se habían encontrado para estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad, durara lo que esta durara, y ese embarazo era la comunión de su lazo eterno, manifestada en el más bello y puro de los regalos: un hijo que los uniría para siempre y al que amarían por sobre todas las cosas. Entonces el miedo se fue y, con una enorme y maravillosa sonrisa, beso a su niño con todo el amor que este le hacía sentir. Despejando las dudas y miedos de ambos, porque si de algo estaban más que seguros: es que nunca más estarían solos otra vez.

Desde el interior de su padre, las gemelas de Nicolás sonreían contentos por la muestra de afecto provocando en ambos un tierno y dulce calorcito en sus corazones. Otra muestra de que sus padres les transmitían su amor sin darse cuenta de ello, formando así un lazo familiar que abarcaba mucho más de lo que los adultos siquiera podían imaginar. Uno fuerte y lleno de promesas, de dichas y conflictos, un lazo de amor.

*** **FIN** ***


End file.
